


Snow Globe

by DavidsTherapyChicken



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nostalgia, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidsTherapyChicken/pseuds/DavidsTherapyChicken
Summary: David lost a treasured snow globe Adelina got him as a child for Christmas when everything was taken from the Roses. AU or Canon, Patrick is involved in reclaiming that holiday memory.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Comments: 44
Kudos: 77
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



New York Metropolitan Museum of Art, 1990

David gazed at the tiny intricately rendered world inside the glass globe; tiny leafless trees stood around a tiny stone house all set in a bed of snow. Something about the scene soothed him. It felt cozy. He found himself pulled into the quietness of the scene in front of him as the buzz of the busy gift shop faded away. The lines of the trees held the kind of stark beauty that always made him feel like crying. The house felt like the opposite of the trees, softer but just as beautiful. It was made of sandy coloured stones and the wooden-looking door and shutters were white. Something about it made David feel at home.

“David. David where are you? Where have you gone, little daydreamer.” Adelina’s warm and gentle voice called him back from his reverie. He turned to gaze into her warm brown eyes surrounded by laugh lines, “ What are you looking at?” David pointed at the snow globe. “Ah the snow globe, It is pretty, isn’t it?” 

David sighed. “Yes, it’s beautiful. It makes me feel happy.”

“Oh, happy is it? Why do you think that is?” Her voice was teasing but David knew that she really wanted to know the answer and she would really listen to it, so he thought carefully before replying.

“It looks quiet. It makes me feel calm.” Adelina bent down to hug him. He loved her hugs. They’re warm and soft, and smell like cinnamon cookies. And he loved having her to himself. David adored his little sister, Alexis, loved having her sunny energy directed at him, but when she was around, Adelina’s attention was divided. So when he had a chance to be alone with her, he felt seen. 

“Well, I hate to take you away from your beautiful scene, but we will have to be home soon. Alexis will be back from her playdate. And I thought you might like a light lunch before we go home, hm?” David hesitated as he looked wistfully at the snow globe, but then his stomach grumbled, and Adelina was chuckling and teasing him about it, so he waved goodbye to the trees and house in their snowy world as he took Adelina’s hand and allowed himself to be led toward hot chocolate and croissants. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Painted Parasol Second-hand Gift Emporium, New York, 2016

Patrick felt something like happiness as he wandered through the tiny gift shop with Rachel. He had been so lonely and weird without her. She just got him in ways no one else did. And they shared so much; they shared a love for baseball, simple food and order. And of course their love for scouring through second-hand and antique shops. So it was a relief to be back together again after three months - their longest breakup yet. And it was a lucky thing that he had some vacation time so he could join Rachel on her trip to New York for a convention. While she was in her sessions, he hung out with a book at a coffee shop close to the hotel and when she was free they strolled around the city, visited second hand shops and talked. Conversation with Rachel was easy. He felt pretty sure it was the right decision to get back together with her. He moved down the aisle to where she stood turning a snow globe over and watching the snow float over a scene of trees and a small stone house. He smiled fondly. Rachel had at least ten snow globes at home. Trust her to zero in on the only one in the store.

“You gonna add that to your collection?” he teased.  
Rachel rolled her eyes, “ I know. I might have a problem. But it’s pretty, right?”

“Sure. You can never have too many snow globes” he looked at her solemnly.

“Patrick” Rachel laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm before moving in to wrap her arm around his waist in a practiced move. She was smiling at him with so much happiness that he felt happy too. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he’d done thousands of times before. “Besides, it’s special. It has a story. Look at this inscription. Patrick squinted and read the words inscribed on the intricately carved pewter base of the snow globe.

David, Duérmete, lucerito de la mañana, Lina

“Do you know what it means?” 

“Yes, the shop owner told me it means Sleep, little star of the morning. I guess it’s some kind of Spanish lullaby.”

“Well I guess you have to get it then. Wanna go for lunch after this?” Rachel reached up and kissed his jaw. And it felt natural to hold her hand as they walked out of the shop on their way to the restaurant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patrick and Rachel’s apartment, March 2017

Patrick turned the snow globe and watched the snow fall for probably the one hundredth time. Something about the action and the visual of the snow falling helped soften the edges of the anxiety that was clawing at the pit of his stomach. He knew that he had to break up with Rachel and convince her and himself that it was really over. He felt weak. There was so much about being with Rachel that felt easy. He knew that he could convince himself again that being with her was right. But he knew it wasn’t. He had to leave. He felt his stomach clenching and his vision blacking out and realized he was holding his breath. So he focused on the peaceful scene of the snow falling again and again and found his breathing ease and a feeling of calm settled around him. He felt a flicker of hope. Someday the hurt would fade, and maybe someday, he and Rachel could even be good friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose Apothecary, Schitt’s Creek November 15, 2020

Patrick gazed out the window of the store he’d built with his husband. It was snowing and as usual it made Patrick feel nostalgic. He thought about the time he and his friend group had rented a cabin together on the winter break from university. It had been a week of cross country skiing, watching movies, games, and fun and teasing. Rachel and he had been in a good place then surrounded by friends. They’d competed with the skiing and laughed and teased each other mercilessly. The pain he used to feel remembering the years of forcing himself into a relationship that didn’t fit him had ended, and his memories were infused with the richness of the life he now led. Now he had David and his Schitt’s Creek friends, and Rachel had not only come back to him as a friend but had become a fast friend of David’s as well.

Patrick shook himself out of his reverie. The snow was pretty, but he knew it would make the drive home tricky. And he was eager to be at home with his husband. He missed him when he wasn’t at work with Patrick. Even after two years of marriage and the familiarity and comfort that came with it, he felt exhilaration at the thought of being in the same space as David Rose. He sighed as he left the store and waded through snow to get to his car. It had been snowing all afternoon and would slow down his drive a lot and he just wanted to be home.

Patrick was surprised to find the house dark when he arrived home and the surprise crept toward worry when he opened the kitchen door to a silent house. He could smell chilli in the crockpot and see that the table was set as his eyes adjusted to the dark, but his husband was nowhere to be seen. “David?” he called as he shrugged out of his heavy coat and boots.

“I’m here.” said a soft voice. There was a tone to the voice that Patrick couldn’t quite read. It was somewhere in the vicinity of sad, but not exactly. Patrick turned and found his husband sitting at the bay window that overlooked their backyard. The window was one of the lovely quirks of their home that made them fall in love with it more every day. It was set off the kitchen in a space likely meant to serve as a breakfast nook. But since the window faced west, David had converted the space to a cozy circular seating area where they could read or sip wine and cuddle while they watched the sunset. At 6:00 on a winter’s night the sun had long set and David was gazing out into a blanket of falling snow.

“Everything okay?” asked Patrick.

“Yes. Come sit with me for a bit? The snow’s beautiful” David looked up and Patrick felt his breath catch as it always did at the beautiful lines of his husband’s face and the liquid warmth of his huge black eyes. Patrick settled into his arms and kisses and it felt like home. The tensions of the day that he hadn’t even realized were there melted away. He pulled back just enough to look at David ready to ask again. But David pressed one more soft kiss into his mouth and whispered softly against his lips, “ look at the snow Honey” So Patrick settled back against David’s shoulder and they leaned into each other’s warmth.

They sat like that for 5 minutes or half an hour. It’s hard to tell how much time passes when you’re looking at falling snow. Then David’s soft voice spoke. “I remembered something. About Adelina”. Patrick turned to gather David into his arms stroking his hand up and down David’s back, waiting. “The snow, the snow made me remember. Here,” He turned on the lamp beside him, and picked up the journal he had laid on the table next to it. He flipped it open and handed it to Patrick. Patrick looked at the picture David had sketched and froze. He was looking at the snowglobe that he was pretty sure sat on the mantle place in the apartment he used to share with Rachel. It was identical down to the Spanish inscription. He looked up wordlessly at David.

“What is it?” he whispered. 

David gazed back out the window, “when I saw the snow, I remembered this snow globe. Do you see how the shed and the trees are sort of the same. And with the snow, it’s just……..it’s perfect. Adelina bought it for me after I saw it at the MET and I loved it. She went back and bought it for me.” David looked back down at his journal and traced the inscription. “ It means sleep little morning star. Sometimes she called me Little Morning Star. It’s from a Spanish lullaby she used to sing to me.” Patrick saw a tear fall on the finger that was still tracing the inscription. And pulled David into a tight hug. “ I miss her” David’s voice was rough with tears and Patrick’s eyes were wet too. 

“I know, Baby, I know” crooned Patrick. I wish I could bring her to you. Then David’s stomach grumbled, they laughed and kissed away their tears, and headed into the kitchen. Patrick was thankful David was distracted by the food, so he could think about what he knew and begin to form a plan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schitt’s Creek, December 24, 2020

David loved the tradition he had started with Patrick of giving each other one gift on Christmas Eve. He had grown to love being together with his family on Christmas Day, but the quiet time with his husband before the whirlwind of next day was fast becoming one of his favourite things. It made the excitement of the next day more manageable and fun.

This year, he wasn’t feeling his usual sense of calm. He had learned to knit over the past two years and was surprising Patrick with a sweater of his own design made of beautiful blue and purple merino wool. The stress of hiding his work from Patrick and worrying about the quality of his work was making him jumpy. Luckily, Patrick agreed with surprisingly no teasing to open David’s gift first. He watched as his husband slowly and carefully removed tape and ribbon, and folded back the wrapping paper. David would be impatient if the careful, deliberate movement of Patrick’s hands wasn't so endearing, and frankly kind of hot. At last Patrick finished and sat petting the soft wool. David’s teeth dug into his bottom lip as he waited, but then Patrick looked at him with wide whiskey-coloured eyes and asked in a hushed voice, “David, you made this?” David nodded “It’s beautiful. You’re amazing” He leaned in to kiss David softly. “How did you even do this without me knowing?”

David felt so much relief from the release from anxiety that he felt like crying, so instead he teased.“Uh uh. That’s for me to know and for you to try to find out.” David shimmied his shoulders at him. “Now, I want to see it on you, so strip. And hurry ‘cause I want to open my gift soon.” He loved that they could play like this, that their relationship could flow between sincere and teasing and they both just got it. And Patrick, troll that he was, was now going through the motions of removing his henley and replacing it with the sweater with slow deliberate motions. He picked up the sweater and helped slide it over Patrick’s head running his hands down Patrick’s torso as he smoothed the sweater down his body. “You’re a troll and you’re gorgeous.” He kissed Patrick and stepped back to run his eyes up and down his body, loving how the sweater showed off the solid lines of Patrick’s shoulder and chest. “It looks stunning on you. I did good.” Patrick’s eyes locked with his as he crowded back into David’s space and lifted his face for a kiss.

“Mmhmm you did.” He mumbled into David’s mouth and wrapped his arms around David’s waist. They stood like that kissing again and again until they were lost in each other. As he wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, he felt the softness of the sweater and remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

He pulled his face away from Patrick’s. “No. Wait, I need my gift now.” Patrick kissed his neck and laughed fondly as David made grabby hands at him.

David settled back onto the sofa as Patrick turned to pick up a small box wrapped in silvery paper, then sat next to David. Patrick took a deep breath as he gave the gift to David, and David realized he seemed as nervous as David had which was weird because Patrick was an annoyingly confident gift giver. “You okay Honey?” he asked. Patrick nodded.

“Open it David. Then I have a story to tell you” His eyes were intense. So David looked down at the gift. Then he tore off the paper to see an unlabeled box. When he opened the box, there was something encased in bubble wrap, so he gently lifted out of the box and cradled it carefully in his hands while he unwrapped it. And then he saw it. Adelina’s snow globe. 

It was so unbelievable that he felt numb at first, but then his feelings took over and he babbled. “Oh my god. Oh my god. What...where…… How did you do this?” His eyes filled with tears and he looked at Patrick whose eyes were also tear filled and so full of love. “Oh my god, Honey, thank you. I love you so much.” Patrick’s warm hands bracketed his face and he kissed away David’s tears. David kissed him back, but there was so much energy fizzing through his body that he had to get up and pace around the room for a full five minutes the snow globe still held gently in his hands.

When he felt his excitement sink to a more manageable level, he sat next to Patrick and Patrick moved into the corner of the sofa and made space for David to cuddle against him. David leaned his head into Patrick’s chest and gazed wonderingly down at the snow globe. “Tell me”

So Patrick held him in the circle of his arms and told him. He told him how he’d realized that David’s snow globe was the one he and Rachel had picked up in a second hand store in New York. He told him about how they’d wondered about the story of David and Lina, about how the snow globe had calmed him when he was panicking over leaving Rachel for good, And about how happy Rachel was to be able to reunite David with the snow globe. And in his story, he felt the absolute assurance of Patrick’s love. And all the while, David turned the snow globe over and over watching the snow fall gently over the trees and the stone house. And he read the words of the lullaby Adelina used to sing to him. And he knew what it felt to be beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby that Adelina sang to David and the inscription she chose for the snow globe come from Siete canciones populares españolas (Seven Spanish Folk Songs) by Manuel de Falla. The name of the lullaby is Nana. Even though it's a classical piece, I can imagine Adelina singing her own version without accompaniment. It's my favourite lullaby and one I've sung to my own kids. I think it has a mesmerizing quality that fits with snow globes.
> 
> Here's one of many excellent versions: https://youtu.be/yXBU5fa0K_E
> 
> This is my first completed work of fiction of any kind. Huzzah! Thank you for reading!


End file.
